The teenager & the Ghost
by smeake
Summary: a Ghost decides to go on a vacation he meets a teenager who is the owner of the Kingdom but the Ghost doesn't know a lot about the owner but the Ghost wants to find out.  Disclaimer i don't King Boo he belongs to Nintendo i only own my OC Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: deciding where to go

hello everyone allow me to introduce myself my name is Nicholas aka smeake this is my first fanfic so please bear with me

Chapter 1: Vacation deciding where to go

i just can't decide where to go on my vacation King Boo said to himself let me check the new places to go on my computer King Boo said, after tons of searchs King Boo found a place a Kingdom to spend his vacation at but the Kingdom's owner name sounded familiar to King Boo hmm Nicholas is the owner i think i've heard of that name before King Boo decided to spend his vacation at the Haunting Kingdom where Nicholas the owner lived.

so first chapter of my first fanfic done i know it's short i'm not real good with details please read & review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

I was doing my thing that all leaders of Kingdoms do order minons around when i heard i knock at the door. i went to the do to see a ghost with a crown on it's head. Who are you i said? I am King Boo are you Nicholas owner of the Haunting Kingdom King Boo said. Yes i am I said. Your name sounds familiar to me have i seen you before King Boo said. My mind flashes back to when i was 7 playing Mario Kart Double Dash with King Boo & Petey Piranha. present day. Wait Your King Boo from Mario Kart Double Dash right? i said. Yes i am King Boo said. King Boo's mind flashes back to when he was made a imaginary friend by Nicholas when Nick was 10. Nick! King Boo said King Boo! I said. i haven't seen you in 5 years King Boo said. come inside we have a lot of catching up to do I said.


	3. Chapter 3: catching up & havok

Chapter 3: catching up & havok

Me & King Boo walked into my living room where my kitty Lucky was sleeping. I thought this would be a good time to catch up since i only have 5 days vacation time King Boo said. We would have catched up a lot before this King Boo said to me, King Boo continued a lot of things have been coming up i just got though helping Petey get comfortable in my mansion, and i need a well deserved vacation king boo said to me. I perfectly understand i said. As i was this i heard a knock at the door. One sec i said to King Boo. I went to the door to see a big turtle who tackled me right when i opened the door. King Boo HELP ME i shouted. King Boo tried to help but the turtle knocked King Boo away sending king boo into the wall. Who are you i said to the turtle. I am Bowser, the turtle said and i have come to steal your gems they are the only things that power you, as Bowser was saying this Bowser took everyone of my gems he then went out though the front door. King Boo had recovered from the crash, i got up but after i got up i started to feel dizzy & faint my power was leaving my body. King Boo ran over to me. Nick are you okay King Boo said. i was about to respond but as i did my mind went blank all i saw was black & darkness. Nick are you okay King Boo said.

chapter 3 done please read & review thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recovery of Gems, meeting new friends, deal

I woke up in my master bedroom. i saw King Boo right beside the bed, but to King Boo's right i saw a Plant, two mushrooms, two humans with mustaches & a lady with a crown on her head. I recovered the gems from Bowser last night when he was asleep king boo said. here are your gems Nick King Boo said. Thank you King Boo I said, but who are all of these people I said. oh sorry Nick this is my friend Petey the Piranha Plant, this is Toad & his sister Toadette, this is my enemy Mario & his brother Luigi & this is the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach. Hello everyone i said. Hello Nick everyone said. What are you all doing here I said. King Boo called me & told me to come to your mansion asap Petey said. Petey called me & Toadette told us to come as well Toad said. same here Mario & Luigi said. same here Princess Peach said. thank you all for coming I said. everyone i need to talk to Nick can you all get out of the room king boo said. sure everyone said. they all went out of the room. Nick at my mansion my second in command position is vacant i was wondering if you would be interested in taking it king boo said. King Boo continued but first you need to be trained. as he was saying this i got up from the bed. King Boo i will make you a deal if i can get the second in command position we can combine your mansion & my mansion with our combined mansion we can rule the Darkland I said. i continued but if we do combine mansions you must stop all attacks on the mushroom kingdom and to fulfill that you must sign a allegiance agreement with the mushroom kingdom stating that you will not attack the mushroom kingdom or any of it's citizens. but what about bowser King Boo said. we will destroy his kingdom I said Peach will have nothing to worry about. do we have a deal. Yes we do King Boo said we shook hands.

chapter 4 done please read & review thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Training, Ceremony

Chapter 5: Training, Ceremony

I woke up the next morning and made some breakfast. after breakfast i got ready for my training. Nick are you ready for your training King Boo said. I sure am King Boo i said. We were taken to a dark room suddenly 20 boos showed up right in front of me. are these gentlemen my opponents i said to King Boo. no this is suddenly the 20 boos i was looking at transformed into one big boo. this is Boolossus one of the strongest men in my force King Boo said you think you can take him Nick? I sure can King Boo i said. alright Boolossus ATTACK! i dodged some of Boolossus attack's but one of them hit me right in the eye. OWWW i screamed in pain. Boolossus STOP! King Boo shouted. Nick are you alright King Boo asked. Yes i'm okay King Boo i said. i waited for a few minutes for my eye to heal. are you ready Nick King Boo said yes i'm ready to start again i said. start King Boo said. i dodged some of Boolossus attack's i then hit him with my staff making Boolossus deform. YES i shouted. you did it Nick you are now my second in command King Boo said. we were taken back to my mansion. Nick how about we have a ceremony at your mansion to celebrate. sure i said. but first you have to do your side of the deal King Boo i said. let's go to the mushroom kingdom i said. at the mushroom kingdom King Boo & Princess Peach signed the allegiance agreement. when we got back to my mansion i said to King Boo now we can do the ceremony. at the ceremony all of the boos attended & Petey attended Good evening everyone and welcome to the ceremony for Nicholas King Boo said introducing our new second in command Nicholas as i came up the podium all of the boos & Petey were cheering & chanting my name. thank you all i have something to say after King Boo's vacation is over we will be combining my mansion & his mansion & make a bigger mansion. everyone cheered, and King Boo has signed allegiance agreement with Princess Peach, everyone stopped cheering, that King Boo will not attack the mushroom kingdom or it's citizens, but the same thing applies to Princess Peach, everyone started cheering again, and with our combined mansion we will rule the Darkland, everyone was cheering louder thank you all. after the ceremony concluded King Boo said Nick this is my last night here before i will go back to my mansion. ok King Boo i understand & i went to sleep. when i woke up the next morning King Boo left a note by my bed it read: Dear Nick i should have known that Boolossus would do that to you i trained him i have always been friends with Petey but you have taught me to be the one boo i never thought i would be a friendly boo thank you for the vacation & the lesson that you taught me Signed King Boo. i looked at the note & said to myself your welcome King Boo.

chapter 5 done please read & review thank you


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

Chapter 6: Ending

It took a few weeks but the new mansion is done me & King Boo moved all of the boos, ghosts & Petey & my kitty Lucky into the new mansion the new mansion is taller has more floors a balcony and a all you can eat buffet for breakfast, lunch, dinner & dessert.

THE END please take a moment of your time to read & review the story would be appreciated thank you i may be making a new story in the future.


End file.
